Concerns about personal hygiene have become increasingly prevalent in modern society. With seemingly ever-increasing frequency we hear of spreading viruses, threats of epidemics, and a general heightened awareness of the multitude of gems that we come in contact with every day. For most people, good hygiene is so much an integral part of their daily routine that they think little about it. Among other hygienic practices, tier example, individuals wash their hands before and after preparing and/or eating food, and after handling an object or coming into contact with a potentially unsanitary surface. Various products are available to help sanitize an individual's hands, such as wipes infused with a liquid antibacterial solution, antibacterial soaps, and the like.
Consequently, the population as a whole has become ever more conscious of the danger posed by pathogens such as E. coli, Ebola, the growing threat of the bird flu virus and other viruses, as well as the more common pathogens an individual comes into contact with on a daily basis. The constant exposure to a wide Variety of bacteria and viruses, particularly through contact with unsanitary surfaces, has the potential to cause an one of a number of undesirable infections. The acquisition and transfer of bacteria via a person's hands is recognized as a major factor in the spread of disease. Thus, antibacterial products for hand washing are formulated to reduce the number of bacteria on a person's hands more effectively than plain soap. In response to this threat, many businesses offer their patrons access to antibacterial products. For instance supermarkets commonly offer antibacterial wipes for consumers to handle of a shopping cart, as well as antibacterial dispensers in areas dedicated for bottle returns and the like.
However, not every business encountered by consumers offer access to complementary antibacterial products. Further, individuals frequently experience unsanitary situations throughout the day where it is impractical to immediately wash one's hands with soap and water, or to carry a commercially available container of antibacterial solution or a dispenser of antibacterial wipes. Therefore, as an insight by the inventor herein, it would be highly desirable to provide a fashionable wearable device having a means for storing, and quickly and efficiently dispensing, a quantity of antibacterial solution onto the hands of a wearer of the device. Furthermore, as another insight by the inventor herein, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus wherein a volume of such a solution or composition could be provided within a disposable cartridge adapted to be releasably engaged with a dispensing mechanism integrated into the device
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.